


Sonic the Cervitaur

by mellowcryptid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cervitaur, F/M, Fantasy, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowcryptid/pseuds/mellowcryptid
Summary: Redesign and Rewrite Alternate Universe based on Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), where Sonic is a cervitaur instead of a hedgehog. There is no particular reason why I decided to write this idea, but also no reason why I shouldn’t, so enjoy!
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Tom’s evening was rather boring so far. While Maddie and Ozzy were staying at San Francisco to know the city before they officially moved, he had to stay at home for work. That part was fine, but being all alone at home wasn’t. It was just too quiet and he couldn’t rest very well. Eating dinner by himself, watching TV and even going to sleep, it was so lonely without his wife and best animal friend around. Perhaps, the universe felt the man’s loneliness in that stormy night and decided to do something to make him feel better.

He was half-asleep when a loud **_BANG_ ** startled him awake, making him almost jump from his bed. His mind was foggy for a moment, and after he looked into the window and saw nothing, he supposed it had been just a thunder. The TV was still on, but there was nothing interesting to watch at this time of the night, and besides, he had to rest to go and work again next morning, so he turned it off. He still checked the window one more time, and again, there was nothing. He shrugged and lay down comfortably in his bed, closing his eyes.

This time he didn’t come as close to drifting off to sleep before he heard noises outside again. Rustling, footsteps, and a thump. Pretty sluggish by now, Tom just thought it could be the raccoons again, or even some other animal. He tried to ignore it, but the sounds just kept going, and becoming more intense. He groaned and stood up once again. He now saw a bit of a mess in his yard, but no animal or object that could be causing the noise he was hearing. Now that he was closer, he realized there was more than rustling and heavy footsteps: there were gasps and… sobs. It sounded like a child crying.

Okay, _that_ was something he could not ignore. He rushed to the bathroom to wash his face and feel more awake, then looked around the room to find and take a flashlight with him. He wasn’t sure who or what he would be meeting out there, but just in case he, or someone else, could be in danger, he decided to take Maddie’s tranquilizer gun as well. Sure, it was for bears and she didn’t like him using it, but… who knew! It was probably better than actually hurting someone.

Thus, Tom put on his best cop face and headed to the front door. As he unlocked and opened it, the first thing he saw was the body of a deer lying on his garden. At first, he was slightly shocked, as that had never happened before, but then he realized it still wasn’t anything much. Was that really it? What about the sobs, then? Do deer actually sob, or was he just really delirious due to exhaustion? He walked out, pointing the flashlight at the animal. A bush covered most of the front of its body. As he analyzed it, he cursed under his breath. Those were the rose bushes. The “footsteps” he was hearing were the sound of the deer’s hooves tapping on a rock near its legs. It tried to move up, but then there was a shaky hiss, and after a pause, the sobs he was hearing before. 

With a frown, he slowly approached the animal. The sight was… very, very weird. That kind of weird thing that makes you think you’re hallucinating or that your mind is tricking you into seeing something a lot crazier than it actually is. Or, maybe, that kind of weird thing that you just don’t want to believe when you see. It was very real, but he denied it. It was either a dream, or he was just going crazy. The deer had… the upper half of the body of a human? No, it had to be a human _and_ a deer, right? Wrong. A lightning strike brightened up the scene and it was clear: the body of a deer, but instead of a deer head was a human trunk, with human arms, and… he started carefully brushing the rose branches to reveal the boy’s head. His hair was blue and he had the ears and antlers of a young deer. Actually, only one antler. “What the hell…” he whispered to himself, still unable to believe his eyes, even if another lightning showed it to him once again, as if the universe wanted him to see it and know that he was, in fact, seeing a _cervitaur._ He was hurt, though, and that was pretty obvious. The roses’ thorns had scratched this poor guy badly, and he was also covered in mud. 

Tom shook his head. In reality, he should’ve known that this wasn’t a common deer from the start. Looking at him again, his fur was pretty much blue. In his defense, he thought it was a rare black species, or that it was just weird due to the mud. Maybe his brain just didn’t function that well when he was sleepy. He continued to remove the thorns and branches from the creature’s skin until he was completely uncovered and free to move. But then again, he was unconscious… and Tom didn’t want to leave this deer-child out here unconscious. _Geez, how will I even begin to explain this to Maddie?_ , he thought as he stood up, looking for a way to carry him to safety. In the end, he decided that it would be a better idea to try to wake him up before hurting his back trying to carry a cervitaur into his house. Gently, he held his shoulders (his human shoulders) and gave him some gentle shakes. “Hey. Hey, kid. Wake up.”

The blue cervitaur slowly opened his bright, emerald-green eyes. They seemed to shine slightly in the dark, like neon. He groaned, and for a few seconds, only stared at the ground and blinked, as if he was waiting for his vision to focus. His ear twitched right before he finally looked up at the cop holding him. His voice was hoarse and weak, but it certainly sounded like a teenager’s voice: “D… Donut Lord…?”

Tom sort of froze for a quite long moment. Did the deer-person just call him _Donut Lord_? “... are you alright? Can you stand up?” he asked after what felt like ages, trying to ignore all the weirdness of the situation and the million things he wanted to ask.

“...mmh... n-not sure…” he slowly tried to push himself up with his hands, but his arms trembled awfully with the effort, and as soon as he moved his legs, he winced and fell back down. “It hurts…”

The man was confused. Were there still any rose branches under him? “Alright, I will try to help you.” he walked around him, kneeling down behind the creature, who lifted his head to look at him, now with a pretty fearful, innocent expression. “Let’s just get you inside the house. I’ll push and you try to stand. No rush, okay?”

The teen(?) nodded. Tom slid his hands under him to try and roll him over and make it easier for him to get on his feet. In the process, he touched a spot somewhere in his flank with no fur, and the cervitaur screeched in pain immediately after the contact. He drew his hands back, and exactly what the expected was confirmed. There was blood in one of his hands, slowly being washed by the heavy rain. The creature was injured. “Sorry!” he placed his hand on the cervitaur’s shoulders, trying to soothe him. When he relaxed and was breathing normally, the cop tried again, more carefully this time.

After successfully rolling him over, the creature finally tried standing up. Just as he got on his feet, a tremendous flash of lightning insisted in showing Tom the majestic being that he had just helped. Even covered in blood, mud, and leaves, nothing could hide the aura of glory around him. Unfortunately, there was no time to admire him, as his legs were shaky and it seemed like he would fall over again at any moment. “Okay, buddy, let’s get you out of this rain.” he spoke gently as he led the cervitaur inside the house. Although he was weak and limping, they successfully reached the bathroom.

The deer finally lied (or sat? Hard to tell, he had four legs after all) down in the bathtub and let out a sigh of relief. “Wait. You got me out of the rain just to put me in more rain?” he asked when he saw Tom turning on the shower hose. 

The man waited for the water to warm up before starting to wash the cervitaur. “I need to wash you, or else those injuries are going to get infected,” he explained, trying to remove at least most of the mud and blood from over the scratches and wounds. “So, uh… are you an alien or what?”

“Sort of.” the young buck spoke through a still raspy and tired voice. “I’m a cervitaur. And I did come from another world.”

“... so… like centaurs, but deers? I’ve only read stories about creatures like you. How did you end up on Earth?”

Sonic sighed. This time, he closed his eyes and just mumbled: “With rings.”

“I’m sorry, rings?”

“Rings are how advanced civilizations travel between worlds, that’s why my kind has met yours in the past.”

Tom stared at him for a moment and took a deep breath. _The deer boy was here, explaining that he used magic rings that travel between worlds!_ The cop started to wonder when he lost his sanity. “Oooookay. So, _why_ did you come to Earth? Actually, why did you come to my yard?”

The cervitaur made a weird face. “Well, I… I was hurt, and you’re the only person that I thought would help me, Donut Lord…”

Now was his turn to stop and look at the other with a weird expression. “My name is… Tom, not Donut Lord.”

“I’m Sonic.”

“Okay, Sonic, who did this to you?” he asked, pointing at the larger wound. Now that he saw it closely, he was almost certain it was a bullet wound.

Sonic looked at where he was pointing and grimaced. “It was that weirdo with a mustache that has been following me for some time. He stole my rings, and one of my antlers...” he said, his ears tilting back. His expression indicated he probably hadn’t looked at the injury until now. It was _ugly_. “I-I think he sh-shot me.”

“Yeah, that’s what I feared...” Tom frowned, shutting the shower. _At least_ it probably wasn’t Carl, who, now he realized, was right about the existence of a _“deer devil”_ in the forest. He rubbed his face. “I can’t remove a bullet by myself. I can treat the scratches, but if my wife can’t come back tomorrow, our only choice will be to take you to a hospital.”

The creature’s expression said he wasn’t fond of the last option, but he did not protest. He stayed quiet while the human finished cleaning the wounds on his flank and moved to his head. He was shocked to see all of the blood that was on his head instead of where a second antler should be. The scratches didn’t look deep enough to need bandages, so he just left them alone, but this… there was a small broken piece of bone left, and he just didn’t know what to do but clean his hair too. Cleaning the bullet wound was harder, and the quiet, raspy cries broke his heart, but it was necessary. In the end, he was really just a child. A very unique-looking one, technically, but yes, he acted and sounded like any 13-year-old. And that only increased Tom’s compassion for him. 

Once he was done and the bullet wound covered with some simple bandages just to give it a bit of protection, he dried him the most he could and helped him walk to the living room. “So, what do you eat? You’re probably hungry, aren’t you?”

“I am. I can eat pretty much anything humans eat, though.”

Tom chuckled. “That’s a relief, I don’t think I would know where to find magical food for magical creatures…”

Sonic chuckled, too. The cop left to make some hot chocolate and a peanut butter sandwich for him, to help restore his energy and warm him up at least. For a few minutes, he just watched him eat, contemplating the absolute madness that it was to wake up in the middle of the night and find a legendary creature in need of saving. Although he still wasn’t anywhere close to getting used to the situation, he sent Maddie some messages, including pictures, trying his best to explain the situation. Unfortunately, even if he somehow woke her up right now and she agreed to come, it would still be almost an entire day before she could arrive, and by then he would probably have a terrible infection. 

He scratched his hair. It was hard to think of what to do when he was so tired, and when part of him still believed this could only be some kind of fever dream. All about this was too surreal for him to process, especially without having slept at all that night. Perhaps he should go to bed and decide the next morning. As soon as he was thinking straight and could be sure that this was real, he would decide whether they should risk waiting or risk taking him to a hospital. His eyes felt heavy and were almost closing by the time he made the decision, and he might’ve slept on the couch if he hadn’t been startled by the sound of the cervitaur trying to stand up to leave the dishes in the sink.

“Hey, hey! Don’t get up! You’re going to hurt yourself even more. I’ll take these.” Tom took the plate and mug from his hands and, yawning, delivered them to the kitchen counter. After that, he walked into the bedroom. “Alright, Sonic…” he came back to the living room with a large red blanket and gently rested it over the deer-boy. “I need to sleep and I think you do too. So… good night.”

The cervitaur nodded and shuffled around to rest his head on the side of the couch. “Good night, Donut Lord.” he smiled, closing his eyes.

He really wanted to question why he kept calling him Donut Lord, but decided to leave that question for later too. He didn’t even know how he would work the next morning after only getting half of a night’s sleep and having an injured mythical creature in his house. Tons of worry built up inside him, only making him more fatigued. He flopped down into his bed and hoped to somehow sort this out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of character death

Tom woke up with the annoying sound of his alarm. He was still exhausted, and his eyes were burning from not getting enough sleep. As he groaned and sat up sluggishly, he slowly started to remember the events of the middle of the night. Had they been real, or were they really just some strange, vivid dream? There was only one way to know. The officer still stared into nothing before he stood up from the bed. He headed directly to the living room. To his surprise, the cervitaur was, indeed, still there, sleeping on his sofa. Everything was just like he remembered. The mud trail leading from the front door to the bathroom had dried and turned into dirt. It was the same half-deer half-human creature with only one of his antlers and a blue coat.

The craziest part about all of it was that, even with all the proof in front of his eyes, it was still so difficult to process the fact that he had rescued a teenage mythological being from another world. Carl had constantly tried to convince the town that there was a deer demon in the woods, but no one believed him. Honestly, Tom had expected that, if he was right, he would be talking about a really big, frightening… maybe mutated stag. Maybe it would have been much easier to believe all of this if that was the case. Perhaps, the fact that this Deer Devil was just a very different-looking teenager was one of the things that turned things complicated in his head.

When he heals… will I release him into the forest? Should I? It feels so wrong. He’s not an animal. He’s a kid.

Luckily for him, the urge to yawn broke his train of thought and startled him enough for him to avoid falling asleep while he was standing. He rubbed his eyes and entered the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. That gave him some energy, although he knew it wouldn’t last long. He needed caffeine… and a donut. As he crossed the living room and saw the sleeping critter, he took a deep breath.

Now what? Will I go to work and leave him alone in here, when there was apparently a hunter trying to get him? No. No, this guy is just a kid, and he is hurt. I couldn’t just leave him.

He walked back to his room and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and when he found Wade, he quickly started to write a message explaining, as well as he could, that he couldn’t go to work due to “complicated circumstances” without directly revealing that those circumstances involved an alien. This would probably not be accepted as a valid reason to not go to work, and he may or may not get a warning or a small amount taken off his salary, but he could handle that for the sake of his new little mythical friend. After he was done sending the messages, he, almost automatically, started scrolling through his notifications. Oh! He perked up. Maddie had answered his texts, too!

He quickly opened the conversation. Just like he expected, she was as confused as him when it all happened. He decided it would be best to call her to talk about it, and so he did. He sat down on the edge of the bed when she picked up. “Good morning, honey.” he greeted calmly.

“Good morning, babe. I… saw your messages about the… uhm, deer. Sonic, right?”

“Yeah…” he chuckled awkwardly. “He’s still here. I sent a message to work saying I’m not going today, so I can try to somehow help him.”

She sighed. “This is all so unbelievable. Is he… an alien?”

“He did say he came from another world. I think he’s the Deer Devil that Carl was always talking about.”

“Oh, my goodness…” she whispered. “The Deer Devil is real… ah, geez... I, I’m very sorry, Tom, I don’t know if I can make it back home in time to help him. Perhaps the hospital would?”

He scratched his head. “I did think about that, but there’s a problem with it. He’ll likely end up all over the news if they agree to take care of him. And right when there is this hunter trying to capture him? Not to mention… those government guys that take aliens to Area 51 or something like that. Like in movies?” he paused. “ I don’t know what I’m saying, I’m sorry. I barely slept at all… I was just hoping you’d know which choice is less risky.”

There was another moment of silence as the vet contemplated both options. “... Actually, I think you might be right. He probably had a reason to be hiding for all these years, hadn’t he? If he wants to stay hidden, then taking him to a hospital might draw lots of unwanted attention.” he could feel the confidence and determination in her just by hearing her voice. “I’ll pack my things right now and get on the way, alright? Give him an antibiotic, clean the wound every two hours, keep him resting, and make sure he’s eating well. If we’re lucky, I’ll be home by tonight.”

“Thank you, babe. You’re a lifesaver.” Tom smiled, his shoulders relaxing.

“I know, silly, that’s precisely what a vet is.” Maddie giggled.

He giggled too. “Love you. See you tonight.”

“See you tonight, love you too. Keep me updated.”

With that, he hung up and stood up once again. His eyelids still felt heavy, but he had lots of work to do, and he was determined to do it. He had always wanted to help someone in a life-or-death situation, and that was his first chance. He was determined to save the life of this space deer. When he left the room this time, the creature was yawning and apparently had just woken up. As he stretched his arms, Tom noticed he already looked better than he did at night, and that made him very feel warm inside. Having half of a night’s sleep would be worth it if he could just see this little guy recover from these injuries. “Good morning, Sonic.”

The cervitaur looked up at him and smiled. He was moving more easily and even his voice sounded better. “Oh, good morning! What’s up? What’s for breakfast?”

Yep. He’s definitely getting better.

“I’m not sure yet, but I definitely need some coffee right now or else I’m going to pass out. Do you like… waffles? I think I can make that. Can’t promise they will be perfect, though.”

“Oooh, I’ve never eaten that before, but I’ve seen it on TV, and it looks delicious!”

“On TV, huh?” Tom asked as he started to grab some ingredients and put them on the counter. “And where did you watch TV?”

“Here!”

He stopped everything he was doing and slowly turned to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“Yep, I used to watch TV with you guys through that window.” he explained calmly, almost nonchalantly, gesturing at the window behind the couch with his hand.

Tom stared at him with wide eyes, trying to absorb what he just heard. “... and for how long have you been doing that...?”

Sonic scratched his head and looked at the ceiling as he attempted to remember. “Hmmm… for a few years, I think… I can’t tell time very well, though.”

He stood there in disbelief for who knows how long, only snapping out of it when he heard the kettle whistling. He shook his head and spun round to turn off the stove and finish making coffee, as well as beginning to prepare the waffles he had promised to this energetic deer child… who apparently had been stalking him and his wife for a while. “That’s a little creepy, you know?” he said, but almost immediately felt guilty for saying it. Something told him that Sonic didn’t have many options. “Well, the good thing is that we have an entire day to talk.”

“We do?! That’s awesome! I haven’t talked to anyone in so long!” his eyes glimmered.

“Really? You don’t have any other… deer-taur friends around the forest to talk to?”

“ _Cervitaur_ , one of the many kinds of mobian, if that word is easier.” he corrected, then, suddenly, all of that bubbliness seemed to be replaced with sadness. “And… no. I haven’t had any other one of my kind around since Owlclaw died… she the only other mobian who wanted me around. All the other ones back in my world either wanted my power… or hated me for having it.”

Tom turned around to see the boy bowing his head slowly. He heard him sniffle. Was he crying? Even if he had no idea what half of the things he was saying meant, he understood enough to pity this poor guy. He stayed silent until he finished making their breakfast, remembering to add some berries to Sonic’s waffles, guessing that, as a deer (mostly), that would be good for him. He added caramel syrup on top of it too. He needed energy, after all. He first took the plate and coffee to the Sonic and handed it to him, before going to get his own food and drink. He sat on the couch. “Why did they hate your powers?”

“I dunno… I was just a fawn, ok? Owlclaw said that Pachacamac wanted his son to become the next leader. But I was the biggest fawn in the herd, and with this power… I’d be the leader.” he tried to explain. He looked very conflicted and sounded sad, speaking lower and slower than he was doing just a few seconds earlier. “He wanted to… “get rid” of me. So, Owlclaw brought me here, so she could train me, and I could go back to my world once I was grown and strong enough to face them.”

He sipped his coffee, never looking away from him as he explained his story. “Who is Owlclaw?”

“She was my mother’s friend. My parents died, and I was so young I never actually met them. So she raised me. B-but some years after we came to Earth, sh-she…” a tear ran down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it.

Tom didn’t know what to say. “And you’ve been alone all this time? No one was taking care of you? Why didn’t you go back to your world, then?”

“Because I wasn’t done growing or training! And… they don’t even want me, anyway. I think… I like the Earth a lot more. I’m not, that lonely! I’ve always been watching you and other fun people in Green Hills! Just… never… talked to anyone…?”

“And why didn’t you?”

Sonic paused for a few seconds, then he frowned. “I don’t know? Owlclaw said that I shouldn’t interact with humans, because they might want to steal my powers, too.” he shrugged, looking at his bandaged wound. “And that some of them were very evil and my try to kill me. Guess she was right about that part.”

The cop was now lost in his thoughts, looking at his coffee mug absently. This child had been rejected by his own kind, came to Earth with the only family figure he ever had, only for her to die a few years later after their arrival, and survived alone in the forest while spying on them for years?! The thought of him being present in his life without him having any idea was pretty scary, but the sympathy he felt for this poor creature was stronger than the worry he felt.

Finally blinking and getting back to reality, he cleared his throat and drank more of the coffee before he looked at the deer again. He had finished eating and was still sadly staring at the floor. “So… what are you going to do now?” he asked.

“I have no idea.” Sonic scratched his cheek. “Mr. “Eggman” stole my rings. I can’t go back to my world, or leave to another one.”

Tom couldn’t help but snort. “I’m sorry, Eggman? Are you talking about the hunter?”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t know his name, okay? He’s always coming after me with his egg-robots, so… I call him Eggman.”

He frowned then. “A hunter with robots? That’s unusual.”

“I know! His traps were really different, too. You see, I used to play with Crazy Carl’s traps. It was one of the only ways I could interact with humans… somewhat.” he explained. “Then he started placing these… weird ones. It was almost like they were designed to catch a very fast creature… like me! They almost caught me dozens of times. And yesterday, while I was happily trotting around the forest, I felt like I stepped on something weird, then I heard a beep, and then a rope just shot out of nowhere and made me fall! Of course, as the fastest thing alive, I avoided getting my legs completely tied, but after I fell, he showed up, and he had those egg-robots with him. As I started to free my legs from the rope, I was scared, and my antlers glow when I’m scared, you know. So he grabbed me by my right antler, and… I actually can’t remember what happened very well. I think he used a knife.” he put his hand over the stub where his right antlers were just beginning to grow. “It hurt a lot. Actually, it hurt so much that… I freaked out. I used the antlers that I still had to defend myself.

“... and…?”

“... and I miiiiight’ve blinded one of his eyes…” he smiled nervously. “Then I got up and started to run. He chased me the entire day. I was dumb to only think of asking for your help when he finally shot me.”

Tom’s expression was grim. “You weren’t. I’m sure it’s not an easy decision for someone on your situation, is it?”

Sonic shook his head.

The human finally finished his coffee and took his mug and Sonic’s plate to the kitchen. He washed all of the dishes, and once he was done with that, explored the house for a while to come back with a glass of water, antiseptic wipes, new bandages, and a bottle of antibiotics. He sat on the floor this time, beside the cervitaur’s flank, and handed him the glass. “Alright, show me your other hand. Now, you’re going to need one of these. Just swallow it with the water.” he said as he placed one pill on his free hand. The teen looked pretty confused, and maybe a little suspicious. “It’s medicine to try to prevent your wound from getting infected.”

He hesitated, but put the pill inside his mouth and gulped it with the water. He shuddered and grimaced, twitching his ears in discomfort. “Ew, this is awful!”

“Yeah, they aren’t very nice. Not even us humans like having to take medications, but sometimes, they’re necessary.” Tom started to remove the old bandages and carefully caressing around the wound area with the tissues. He didn’t know for sure how much was enough and how much was too much. He clenched his teeth and prayed that he was doing everything right. Once it was clean, he covered the injury with new gauze and fixed it in place with a bit of tape. “There you go.”

Now, all he needed was to keep him resting and eating well. He picked up the items and decided to place them in the coffee table, knowing he’d use them again later, then sat on the couch with a deep breath. “This is all just… wow. I still can’t believe you’ve been out here all this time, spying on us, while we had no idea you even existed!”

“I wouldn’t call it spying. I was just hanging out with you, though I wasn’t invited.” he smiled innocently. “And though no one knew I was there.”

He half-smiled, holding his forehead. “Poor Carl. Everyone laughed at him while he was right all this time. And what were those other things you said? Your antlers glow, and you are… the fastest thing on the planet?”

“The fastest thing alive.” he stated proudly, crossing his arms.

“And I suppose that’s why your name is Sonic.”

“It wasn’t going to be Sonic originally. Owlclaw told me I was going to be called Storm Berry, but they changed their mind when they saw me running for the first time.” he laughed.

Tom smiled, but closed his eyes and started rubbing his forehead. All of this information was starting to give him a headache. Sonic noticed his distress and finally had an idea. “I was talking too fast, wasn’t I?”

“Kinda. Yeah.”

“Yeah, it’s sort of my thing.”

“I think I understand that by now.”

“Uhm… would you like me to go back, and explain it from the start?”

The officer paused, averting his eyes as he considered it for a moment. “Hmm… that sounds like a good idea.”

“Okay, I’ll try.”


	3. A Very Lonely Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic tells his story from the very beginning: detailing his origin and explaining how he found himself becoming a hunter’s target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of death and guns.
> 
> I have to mention that I made a minor mistake while writing the last chapter, because back then I wasn't sure if all mobians would be cervitaurs or if there would be other kinds, and now that I've finally decided that, I made an edit to avoid confusion. 
> 
> Although the change is super small, I suggest that you re-read the first two chapters because I also added drawings to them! And from now on, I will make an illustration for every chapter. That also means they might take a bit longer to be posted, so I hope you guys are patient with me.
> 
> For another clarification, this chapter is written on Sonic's point of view.
> 
> UPDATE (NOVEMBER OF 2020): I was re-reading this series and oh my goodness, my writing style sure was a little crappy back when I wrote this fanfiction. Before I post the newest chapter, I am going back on the existing ones to fix them.

I’ll start this story from the _very_ beginning. 

First of all, let me clear up a few things you might not know yet: Not all mobians are cervitaurs like me. Funnily enough, although my world and yours are on opposite sides of the universe, all mobians look like a combination of human and animal. Some rare species, like Longclaw’s, are combinations of more than one animal. She was what you _may_ know as a sphynx - half human, half lion, and with awesome _wings!_

 _  
_Like I said, my parents died. My dad did before I was even born, and no one ever told me how or why. As for my mom, she was gone when I was only a year old, and it was due to an illness. Longclaw and her were best friends for the longest time, so even though she was not part of our herd, she still took care of me and raised me safely. Normally, another doe would do that, but the others were fine with having a sphynx nearby. She was like Obi-Wan Kenobi, if Obi-Wan Kenobi had claws and ate mice.

My world was _really_ cool, and I can still clearly remember the island where I was born. I bet that planet had many other places to explore, so it was a shame that I only knew that island for the time I was there. To be honest, it was a shame that I had to leave at all. The grass was a super lively green and came in funny patterns. There were mountains, loops, bridges, and waterfalls. A lot of space to run around and play! I could run across the entire island in a few seconds, but still, I would discover something new every day. Longclaw always got angry at me for going so far away from the herd’s territory, but like any child, I continued to do that anyway.

Oh, right, I almost forgot to talk about the herd. That was how we called the tribe of cervitaurs, and it worked kind of like deer herds on this planet, with the strongest couple acting as the leaders. Pachacamac was the chief, but he was not a good guy at all. He had many fawns, but one son was his favorite, and he wanted _him_ specifically to take his place as leader in the future. He was big, had these long claws, and he was extremely strong! Somehow, he was kind of nice, despite his dad being a total jerk. He was just a little grumpy. Since I was born, Pachacamac did not like me. Of course, that is because I was the biggest fawn of my generation, and would almost certainly become about as big as his favorite son, if not a little bigger. And then, when he found about my powers…

I remember the only time I found myself alone with him in the woods. He tried to convince me to eat _poisonous berries_! Had Longclaw not taught me what they were, I would have done it without knowing! I told her about it, of course, so ever since that day, she did not let me get close to him unless she was around as well. In fact, we slowly cut contact from the entire herd over time. 

It finally happened that, one day, as I came back home after my routine walk, eh, run, around the island, Pachacamac and some of his friends _attacked us!_ They followed me home tried to shoot me with arrows, catch me on a net, and they broke the house down. I was still very small, so Longclaw took me in her arms and flew us away from the bad guys. When we reached a safer place, she used one of the rings so we could come to Earth! It was in Green Hills, in the forest up the mountains. We found a safe cave that we made into our new home. She said we would stay here for a few years, until I could grow enough to know how to defend myself from bad guys. She didn’t have too much knowledge about my powers, but was helping me learn to have some control over them.

Okay. I still don’t have full control of them, to be honest. They still go all weird when I’m very emotional, but she did her best to train me. If she had lived for a little more time here, maybe then the story would be a little different. About two or three years later was when she started to grow ill. She could not fly or even walk very well anymore, and she was fatigued all the time despite never moving much. It was my turn to take care of her. Every day I caught some small animal for her to eat, I brought water, and tried to keep her warm and cozy. Despite all of that, I was not able to save her. 

Before she left, Longclaw told me that, if she did not make it any longer, I could choose between staying or going back home, but begged me to stay safe regardless of my decision.

“Your power is unique. It is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Some people will admire you for it, and some will be full of envy. Don’t ever let anyone take that gift from you, please.”

She told me to keep the rings she brought the day we fled, which had remained unused until then. From that they on, they were to become my most important possession, and I was to use them in case of an emergency. When I woke up the next day, she was gone, just like my mother. This time I had to see it all happen, and had to bury her myself. I cried a lot.

I considered my options for a while and realized that I could not go back to my world anymore. Not just because I was not done training, but also because no one wanted me there! So I made my cave comfier by finding some abandoned things around the city and taking them for myseld. For example, I had a bean bag chair, a collection of comic books, a radio, a funny hat, scented candles, and basically, everything a cervitaur would want or need.

Honestly? Life was great just the way it was! I was a little lonely and all, but watching humans was a good distraction, and let me tell you: although I have never visited any other cities, I can say for sure that Green Hills is the best place on the planet. With the one and only Donut Lord protecting all creatures, and his loyal companion, the best animal doctor in town, the Pretzel Lady. It was, without a shadow of doubt, the perfect place for me to live in.

I became good at hiding from the public, and whenever things seemed to become risky, I would be gone in the blink of an eye. The only person who knew I existed was Crazy Carl, as you might already know. He would set traps for me and I would always set them off without getting caught, just to joke around. No one believed him when he tried warning others that there was a Deer Devil in the woods, and… okay, maybe that was a little mean of me, but I still afraid of showing up, and that was the closest thing to an actual interaction that I could ever have. Don’t judge me.

Sometimes I did feel very lonely. Watching movies from the window and seeing the peaceful city from a hidden spot used to give me the slight, fake feeling that I had friends in a way, but one night, it finally dawned on me that it just was not enough. It all started with me watching a baseball game. It was such a beautiful scene: the winning team celebrating their victory with hugs and high-fives and they were all so united and cheerful! When the sun had set and everyone left, I noticed no one was around the field at all, so, like the curious person that I am, I just started to explore the area until I found all of the equipment still there! The ball, the bats, helmets, gloves, all that I would need to play baseball… with myself, of course.

No, I am not joking! I am very fast and very lonely, so at this point, I’m already used to having conversations with myself. No, I’m not crazy either, shut up! Anyway, I had spied - I mean, watched, enough baseball games to know the rules and how to play. So the game started, and it was incredible. You should have seen me. I won so quick that I didn’t even know what hit me. And as I was celebrating my victory and/or defeat, I realized that, in reality, there was no one I could celebrate with. 

I realized that I’m just very lonely, and I would likely remain like that for the rest of my life, because everyone who loved me was dead, and everyone else just wanted to kill me.

So that was when I panicked. 

I started to run around the field, faster and faster until my hooves were digging deep holes into the dirt. I just wanted to get those awful thoughts off of my head. My fur and antlers started to glow and sparkle with electricity. That had happened before, it was part of the powers that Longclaw tried to teach me to control, but failed. No, _she_ didn’t fail, I did! Or sort of, I don’t know! This stupid power just starts blowing up when I freak out. 

As in… _actually_ blowing up.

As I was running at full speed in tears, this energy continued to build up, until bolts of lightning came out of me. It was an actual explosion. I realized a bit too late that it was going to happen, and did my best not to cause some huge damage that would draw attention towards me and get me in trouble. To my relief, it seemed that no one had found me or knew that I was responsible for the weird lights, the blackout, or the destruction of the baseball field. There was only one person who discovered me after that night... and it was Eggman.

Days later, I remember seeing these white, round drones of some kind, floating around the forest. Searching for me. They found my cave. When I arrived and saw them there, I immediately tried to find the bag of rings and use one to get away, but they were already gone. The egg-robots had stolen them! My only choice was to run away. 

From then on, the forest beside Green Hills was no longer the safe and happy home I knew. There were traps, many of them, and after about a week of struggling to escape, one of them got me, and I finally came face to face with that evil guy and his evil mustache. After he sawed off and stole one of my antlers, I got away from him once again, but he still, somehow, managed to stalk me for the entire day.

That night, I was shot. It hurt like hell, and I can't even describe it. I almost freaked out once again, because I had no one to save me. I thought I’d die then, all alone. My last hope was to try to reach my favorite person in town, the only one that probably wouldn’t want to harm me. That was you, Donut Lord. I did pass out when I was close to reaching you, but hey, in the end, I was right! 

You did save my life.


End file.
